Decoy
by Dragongirl345
Summary: In some missions, you need a decoy. It just matters on who and how it turns out. Slash!


**Decoy**

**Hellboy/JohnMyers!** Okay, so this would be my first Hellboy fic. Which, I really like that. So, please read and review. Some sillyness, a mission and a skirt. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, the creature has now attacked three couples, young, years between twenty and late twenties." Tom Manning, head of the BPRD, read off from the paper he had been given at the start of the meeting. "The attacks have taken place in the park, late at night. Near midnight."

The group of agents sat around the briefing table. John sat at one spot, while Liz and Hellboy sat in another, the demon idly flicking his tail around. Manning continued. "After he kills the man, he goes after the woman and.. um.." His face turned just a bit pink. "Violates her."

"Nice way of saying has his way with her.." Hellboy whispered. Liz smacked his arm. "Stop that."

John smiled a bit, but looked up at Manning as the man closed the folder.

"So, tonight. We're going to send out a decoy to lure it out." Manning said. "On this mission, it's Agent Sanders and the female decoy." His eyes averted to Liz now. The fire starter frowned. "I'm not playing decoy." Even if she was the only female on the team. Aside from a cook and the laundry lady.

"Liz, if it attacks you, at least you can protect yourself." John spoke up, looking at the woman. Hellboy grinned. "He's got a good point, Lizzy." He patted her on the back, which led to a grunt as Liz elbowed him in the side.

"Look," Manning interrupted the conversation. "The target likes young women, kind of short, with brunette hair. If she won't do, we need someone."

Small, brunette.. Hellboy grinned again, sitting up forward. "Oh, I know the perfect person!" His tail whipped from side to side, almost gleefully. He turned his attention, looking at John with that same grin.

John looked back at him, then down at his hands. Wait.. He looked up, holding his hands up in defense. "Oh no. No, I'm not going to be the decoy." He said. "No way."

**Liz's room- 11:05.**

"I can't believe I'm being a decoy." John tried not to whine, but the noise came out in a soft whine. Liz smiled. "Just hold still and let me finish." She held up the little brush, taking a moment to sweep the blush over John's cheek. And there.

The brunette man frowned. He didn't understand why he had to do this. "Is the make up really necessary?" He asked softly. "Yes, it is." Was the answer he received. Liz finally set down the make up brush, reaching to adjust the wig she had placed on John's head. "There. Looks perfect."

Oh, John wanted to die.. He sighed lightly and slowly pushed himself to stand up from the bed. He felt and probably looked awful. Like a bad drag queen and everything. Carefully, he stood up and walked over to the mirror. He caught the edge of the dresser as he stumbled. "How do girls walk in these?" He asked, indicating his shoes.

"It's all in practice." Liz smirked a bit. Hell, she found this amusing. "C'mon. We gotta get going." She grabbed her jacket, slipping it on. Oh, John wanted to die.

At the loading dock, Hellboy tugged on his jacket and looked around. "Wonder where our lovely little Myers is." He teased. Abe simply rolled his eyes. "You should be nicer to him, Hellboy."

"I am NICE." The demon insisted. He and John had been on much nicer terms. They spent a lot of time together when he and Liz had broken up for good.

"Everyone, introducing Joanna Myers!" Liz announced as she walked over to the group, holstering her gun. "Liz!" John groaned from behind her. This was going to be such a long night.

Hellboy grinned. Oh, he wanted to see this. He turned around, prepared to make a remark. His words died on his tongue as he looked.

John fidgeted nervously, his pale face dusted by a pink flush. His short hair was covered by a long, brunette wig, the hair framing his face. His lips were pink, probably from gloss and his eyes were smeared with a black liner.

Hellboy's eyes lowered to keep looking. His torso was covered by a dark jacket, that fell to his waist. Right to the black skirt that cut to his thighs. Right to the black knee high stockings and ankle black boots. God.. damn. His pants suddenly felt just a bit tighter then usual.

John lowered his eyes, stuffing his fists into his pockets. "Can we just go, please?" He walked forward, ignoring the few catcalls from other agents. "Clay!"

"Sorry, sorry! Couldn't help it." The man apologized.

John walked forward, coming to a stop as he nearly ran into the large, muscled frame of Hellboy. He tilted his head up to look at the demon. "What."

Hellboy's lips.. twisted with a little smirk. Hmm. "You look good, boyscout. Or should I say girl scout." He was delighted to see the pink flush brush over John's cheeks again.

The young agent walked towards the truck, frowning a bit. He wasn't sure how to climb in, not in this tiny skirt. He couldn't wear boxers in this outfit. It'd be uncomfortable and Liz.. Oh, damn that woman.

John shifted from foot to foot in the boots, glancing up at the truck. Well, he had to try.

"Need a boost, Myers?" He heard the deep, gruff voice behind him. John groaned softly to himself. "I can get up just fine. I just-" His words trailed off in a squeak as Hellboy pressed his stone hand on John's ass and gave him a push up. "Red!"

"What, we're wasting time." Hellboy grinned, setting the human agent down on his feet in the back of the truck. John straightened up, smoothing down his skirt a bit. He didn't want anyone to see what was underneath the skirt. Clay tapped the side of the truck. "Let's move out!"

John sat stiffly on the bench, trying not to cross his legs. He kept them pressed together, smoothing down the skirt a bit more. Abe sat on one side, Liz beside him. The truck hit a pothole at one point and John was jostled, falling right over into the lap of the 6'9' red skinned demon. "S.. Sorry." He stuttered his apology.

Hellboy smirked a bit. "Yer fine, scout." He moved his human hand gently pressing it on John's lower back to push him up a bit. His hand slipped down a little bit, pushing up the skirt a bit. Hey, he wanted to see what was underneath. John gasped softly as he felt the hand rub against his ass. Feeling the silky panties he wore.

Hellboy let out a low growl, a rumble that John felt against his chest. He also.. felt the slight poking at his ass. His face flushed as he realized it was Hellboy's cock in his leather pants. Oh, god..

The truck came to a stop, thankfully. Before anything else could be done, he jumped up and smoothed down his outfit again as the back of the truck opened up. Agent Sanders smiled up at John, holding out his hands to help him down. "Come on, girlfriend." He teased lightly.

John glared lightly at the taller agent as he took the hands, helping him to get down. "Shuddup.." He muttered. Sanders helped him down, John tugging down his skirt a bit more.

Out of the back, Hellboy hopped down. He glared lightly at Sanders as the agent placed his hand on John's lower back. Well, that was NOT right. He growled softly, something that Abe noticed. The aquatic mutant smirked a bit. "Problems, Red?" He didn't have to be a mind reader to see the anger in his friend's eyes.

"Shut up," Hellboy ordered, taking the Samaritan from the holster and making sure it was loaded and ready for the fight. "Let's lock and load, kiddies."

John glanced behind him, seeing that Hellboy was watching him as he began to walk away with Agent Sanders. He slipped his arm through the other man's, holding gently as they walked. The position was set in the middle of the park, at the fountain. Where the other attacks had occurred. "Everyone's in place." He heard through the com-link, hidden by his now long hair.

Sanders gently sat John down on the edge of the fountain, slipping his arm around his waist. John flushed lightly. They did have to make this believable.. The brunette tilted his head a bit, looking up at Sanders with a faint smile. Hey, had to be believable, after all..

The sandy haired man leaned down, pressing a light kiss against John's lips. John flushed at the kiss, the blush coloring his cheeks once more. Yes, a man had kissed him before.. but being kissed by another agent on a mission. ".. Mm.." He accepted the kiss, moving his arms up to wrap around Sanders' neck instead.

Hellboy growled lowly. He didn't like the idea of that jackass putting his hands anywhere on his Myers. His? Well.. yes. Myers belonged to him. It was HIS nanny and no one else's.

The clock chimed. Twelve midnight. Twelve o one. Twelve o two.. "I really doubt this thing's gonna come out tonight." Hellboy spoke into the link. "Get Sanders off of Myers, now."

John heard that. He broke the kiss, feeling the tongue leave his mouth as well. He hadn't even realized he'd been slipped the tongue. Sanders groaned softly, his hand having slipped down to rest on John's thigh. "We better go." John murmured into the link. "Try another night." He started to stand.

The action to leave was cut off by a loud roar as the creature broke through the bushes and lunged towards them.

"Red!" John yelled through the link, ducking out of the way. He hit the ground, hissing. Sanders had dodged, pulling out his gun to shoot. The creature grabbed hold of him, throwing him over towards the swing set of the park.

It turned, licking its lips at the creature moved. Advancing on John. John tried to back up, pushing back with his hands. "S-Stay back. Stay away from me!" Oh, god. It was staring at him. Hungrily.

"Hey, ugly. That's my girl!"

HIS girl? Through his panic and worry, John scowled as Hellboy leapt forward and grabbed hold of the creature, throwing it to the side. He straightened up, pulling the Samaritan from the holster and pointing it at the creature. "How are ya doing, honey?'

"Don't call me that!" John ordered, trying to pull the skirt down a bit more. Hellboy smirked. The gun was knocked from his hand as the creature tackled him. "Crap!" God damn it!

John quickly got to his feet, reaching down and grabbing something. Hellboy growled, grabbing hold of the creature and bashing its head against the wall. "C'mon!"

"Red, move!"

Hellboy glanced up and dodged out of the wall as John fired the gun. The first two bullets went right into the head of the creature, it slumping over to the side with a low growl. The demon lunged to the side, grabbing his weapon and turning, firing one final shot. The blood, green, splattered all over the concrete.

Hellboy pushed himself to stand up, putting the Samaritan back into his pocket. "God damn things.. I'm getting tired of em'." He looked at John as the agent moved closer, holding the gun. "Scout, where'd you get that thing?"

John looked down at the gun in his hand, flushing lightly. "Oh, this.. I had it on me." He admitted. The demon rose an eyebrow, curiously. "And where were you keeping it?" In that outfit.

The agent still flushed. He didn't want to exactly tell Hellboy.. how. "Liz.. gave me something to hold the gun." He mumbled. Really. Hellboy still smirked a bit. "Wanna show me?"

Not.. really. But as much as it flustered him, John reached down and pulled up the edge of his skirt to expose the garter belt holster on his thigh. God damn. HB also.. noticed how long and rather smooth John's legs were. Yum.

"Wanna show me the rest of the outfit, Myers?" Hellboy teased. He moved forward, his human hand lightly resting on the human's side now. John tilted his head a bit, staring up at the tall demon. Oh..

He swallowed a bit, raising a hand and lightly pressing it on Hellboy's chest to pull away now. Oh boy.. "I.. thanks.. but.. no thanks.. I wanna get out of this as soon as possible."

The smirk turned darker, into a leer. "I can help you with that, Myers."

The blush returned full force and sure to spread all over John's body.

"Hellboy, John, are you alright?" Abe called.

Quickly, John pulled away from the demon and stuttered a bit as the aquatic mutant approached. "Fine! Let's go!"

* * *

Yes. I did a very random, probably bad thing. I put Agent John T. Myers into a skirt. Hah! I fully approve of Liz and Hellboy, but I prefer Hellboy/John. Just cause, I like slashey. And I hope to write another Hellboy fic, adding to this. But, if you like it, I'd still like the reviews. Thanks!


End file.
